Communication equipments such as cellular phones and smart phones are mounted with a system capable of communicating information using a flat coil antenna, such as NFC (near field (radio) communication) and payment system. For the purpose of enhancing a communication sensitivity of these equipments, there has been proposed such an arrangement that a soft magnetic sheet is disposed in the vicinity of the flat coil antenna (Patent Literatures 1, 2 and 3).